herofandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Wilkerson
Francis Wilkerson is one of the main protagonists in Malcolm in the Middle. Mostly he is a rebel and a troublemaker on the show. He is also the oldest of the six kids on the show. Malcolm, Reese and Dewey all look up to him. Sometimes they fight, but they always get a long. Francis is kind of a guy, who sticks up for the little guys. He always loves to piss authority figures. Like Commandant Spengler, Lavernia and Lois his mother. They been bullying him all his life, He always had away to get away from them. One by one. One authority figure he looks up to is Otto who owns a ranch and hotel in New Mexico. Otto is the only guy that didn't treat him like a juvenile delinquent. Francis got fired by him, when he accidentally deposit money in the wrong bank. He was upset of that and left in bad terms. But they would get over. Francis got a better job working as a computer programmer in a company and make good money. He loves it. Personality A troublemaker from the earliest age, completely unpredictable and out of his mother's control, Francis was driven by a strong sense of delinquency and to do bad however he acted more to spite his controlling mother, Lois in contrast to Reese who does bad things for more destructive purposes than anything else. Francis was known to be extremely retaliative and on edge with all authority figures in his life, especially his first one; his mother Lois whose relationship is a very poor and estranged one. The two of them seem to live to make each other miserable however Francis acted to prove that he was out of Lois' control which he was. Although it has been established that the two do love one another, the misery they have caused each other over the years cannot be forgiven. However Francis is not entirely to blame for the way he turned out. It's revealed that when he was five, and Hal and Lois were about to have Reese they left him with his hateful, Grandma Ida who he hates. Francis is close to being traumatised by his childhood. When he returned to help Lois tighten the leash around newborn Jamie, and it tells how she burnt his favourite stuffed animal before his eyes which turned him into a blubbering mess. Francis is obsessively vindictive, especially while trying to spite Lois such as hiding her jewellery when she shipped Francis to boarding school then later emancipating himself after he graduated. It has actually become his life-long ambition to hear Lois admit that its her fault his life was ruined and when he did, he was actually disappointed until he was given momey by the latter. Francis is a role model to his younger brothers, especially Dewey and Malcolm however he discloses that he was a terrible brother. On one occasion he offers tickets to a concert between Malcolm and Reese, causing all-out war between the two however he ends up taking someone else instead. So far the only brother he's kind to is the third youngest, Dewey. However Francis also is one of the most grounded and mature of all brothers despite being a delinquent. He was able to get a job after graduating military school at a dude ranch and basically ran it himself, his new founded maturity disgusted his younger brothers as all they knew him to be was a reprehensible troublemaker. However Francis also missed being a delinquent and snatched any chance he could get to cause a fight, such as missing three days of work and lying to his wife when Reese was kicked out like he was at the age of 15. Francis lost most of his maturity when he was fired from the dude ranch, returning to his old home and lying to his parents that his marriage with Piama was in danger when in reality he wanted to steal the fish he caught when he was a child and Hal took the credit for to impress the people at his hotel. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Male Category:Loyal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wrathful Category:Anti Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Mischievous Category:Siblings Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Archenemy Category:Unwanted Category:Spouses Category:Related to Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Misguided Category:False Antagonist Category:Philanthropists Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Criminals